1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control and regulation techniques, and more specifically to a control procedure for a dynamic system that uses a fuzzy logic model of at least one inverse transfer function of the system.
2. Description of Related Art
There is commonly used a control procedure, during a regulation stage and according to a set point, for a physical dynamic system belonging to a pre-set type, subject to, whilst operating, the influence of several physical quantities represented by input parameters, and which adopts a behavior defined by at least a first output physical parameter, obliged to take a value represented by the set point, with this first output parameter being at least linked to the first of the input parameters by a first transfer function of this system.
Numerous procedures that satisfy this definition are known and widely used in numerous fields of industry, notably to control electrical devices.
A classical control technique involves elaborating an error signal constituted by the difference between the set point and a measurement of the first output parameter, and in controlling the first input value in a way that will cancel the error signal.
This technique, however, proves to be difficult to apply when the first output parameter can only be measured by the implementation of complex and/or costly means.
Another well-known control technique involves characterizing the behavior adopted by the system in reply to different variations of the different input parameters, measuring one or several input parameters of the system, and predicting the state adopted by the latter through an adaptive filter, such as a Kalman filter.
This other technique can provide efficiency such that it can be applied to very complex systems. However, this other technique has a serious drawback of demanding major means of calculation.